Première Rencontre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Il y a une première fois pour tout, même pour se rencontrer. [OS Fanta/Bob]


_Coucou ! Un nouveau petit One-Shot sur la rencontre de Fanta et Bob, mais cette fois dans le monde réel ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui postent des reviews, qui me soutiennent, vous êtes géniaux._

 **Première Rencontre**

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leur propre propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

« L'avion A480 provenant de l'Île de la Réunion à destination de Paris Charles de Gaulle vient d'entrer dans l'aéroport. »

Bob Lennon, occupé depuis plus de trois heures maintenant à faire brûler une forêt pour faire un terrain plat pour la prochaine saison de D&Cube, releva immédiatement la tête. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Dans quelques minutes, il serait là, Fanta, près de lui. Le Lennon était à la fois très très excité et très très nerveux. Il était arrivé en train, depuis Grenoble, avec presque trois heures d'avance sur le vol de son ami, histoire d'être sûr d'arriver à l'heure. Le Pyrobarbare éteignit son PC, remarquant par la même occasion un gosse sur le siège de derrière, l'observant avec les yeux brillants.

Avoir des fans, c'était bien, mais actuellement, la seule chose qui importait à notre Pyromane, c'était sa rencontre officielle avec Fanta. En vrai. Il avait absolument tout préparé pour l'accueillir chez lui, au point d'en être devenu maniaque. Il avait refait cinq fois le lit, rangé toutes les armoires et placard, redonné un coup de peintures sur les murs, fait le plein de multiprises pour brancher l'ordinateur du Réunionnais qu'il avait bien évidemment pris avec lui. Et sa petite amie s'occupait actuellement de faire les courses pour les deux semaines à venir qui s'annonçaient particulièrement excitantes dans la vie bien calme et monotone de notre Pyrobarbare.

Bob rangea son précieux ordinateur dans son sac et attrapa sa pancarte, où un « Fanta » était inscrit, en lettres multicolores, entouré de dessins en tout genre. Une grande fierté pour le Pyromane. Il voulait que son ami le repère de loin. Il avait donc jugé bon d'enfiler son costume favori, rouge pimpant, avec lequel il n'était pas très difficile à repérer. Il se dirigea d'un pas non-chalant vers la sortie des passages. Ce calme apparent laissa rapidement place à des trépignements d'impatience et une excitation si grande que les témoins présents purent apercevoir Bob Lennon sautiller sur place pendant de très longues minutes.

Quand enfin, dans le fond du couloir, une ombre assez imposante, en taille, en tout cas, se détacha de la foule. Son crâne chauve luisait sous les néons de l'aéroport, lui donnant une espèce d'aura étrange. Bob en perdit ses mots. Fanta lui avait dit qu'il était grand, mais là, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, notre Youtubeur se sentait bien ridicule. Pour faire court, le Réunionnais aurait pu le briser comme une brindille. Et d'une seule main.

Fanta remarqua le panneau de loin, comme prévu. Il s'approcha de Bob, en tirant une imposante valise derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, Bob était totalement hypnotisé par la grandeur de son ami.

« C'est qu'il est vraiment grand ce con. »

C'est en voyant Fanta hausser un sourcil qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Le Pyro-Barbare se sentit soudain très très gêné. Il avait prévu tellement de scénarios sur cette foutue rencontre qu'il avait désormais perdu tous ses moyens.

« Je... Euh... Salut Fanta ! »

Il fit un pseudo-geste, hésitant. Le serrer dans ses bras, serrer sa main, faire la bise ? Il était censé faire quoi là ? Heureusement, Fanta fit le premier pas et le serra dans ses bras, assez vite pour empêcher le Lennon de réfléchir d'avantage. Il le souleva sur sol, avant de le relâcher.

« Il fait froid ici ! Regarde ça, j'ai la chair de poule ! Geignit le Réunionnais.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était le Pôle Nord par ici. »

Retrouver la voix qui lui parlait dans l'ordinateur rassura Bob, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait perdu toutes ses certitudes. Une boule indescriptible s'était formée dans son estomac. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il stressait. Ca devait bien faire plus d'un an que ces deux là se côtoyaient et il n'avait jamais éprouvé de stress ou de peur en sa présence jusqu'à lors. Sauf peut-être la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus sur Skype. Mais là c'était une première fois, donc c'était explicable. Quoique, techniquement, ça aussi c'était une première rencontre. Leur première vraie rencontre. Fanta semblait attendre.

Bob sortit presque immédiatement de sa rêverie, reprenant son ton enjoué habituel.

« On y va alors ? On a beaucoup de route à faire, et je pense qu'on aura tout le temps du monde de bavasser dans la voiture.

\- C'est toi qui conduit ?

\- Ne critique pas ma Titine. Elle est déjà plus classe que ta vieille Ford pourrie. En avant manant ! »

Fanta leva les yeux en l'air et suivit son Lennon, déjà parti dans une grande conversation avec lui-même. Et bien... Le Réunionnais n'était pas prêt de s'ennuyer.


End file.
